A resistant mechanism on containers may be effective in restricting access to the contents of the container. Restricting access to the contents of a container by children, teenagers, drug addicts and others can be an effective way to protect these contents. Containers, such as prescription bottles, are very common in today's world. Unauthorized access to the containers may pose a safety concern.